


We ain't ever getting older

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm too lazy to tag everyone so I'm just gonna tag only the characters that speak k?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: On Dipper's 18th birthday he got too close with a certain demon and now they both have to come to terms with it.Story title, title for chapter 1, title for chapter 2: Closer by The Chainsmokers feat Halsey





	1. I Know It Breaks Your Heart

It was Dipper and Mabel's 18th birthday and  the twins had their biggest birthday party ever. But all parties must end. It wasn't that late when the party ended and Stan and Ford decided to leave the shack and said that they're going to be back soon. But the twins knew that wasn't the case and their point got proved when 20 minutes later somebody knocked on the door of the shack. Mabel opened the door and the two were greeted by all their friends and, to Dipper's surprise, by Bill aswell. The demon was sitting in the door way, his hair was falling over his left eye, but with his right eye he was looking at Dipper. By that point everyone else left in the living room and the two were all alone. "Hey, Pinetree! Happy birthday, hope it was a nice one." Bill said, breaking the silence. "It was." Dipper said coldly and Bill decided it was better if he stopped talking. By now Dipper made it very clear that he didn't want him around. While everyone else got used with the demon's presence, Dipper was still cold and full of hate towards Bill, doesn't matter what Bill did or said.  


Bill walked past Dipper and joined the rest of the group in the living room and he sat down next to Mabel, who noticed immediately how affected Bill was by Dipper's behaviour. So when Dipper came in aswell, after a few seconds, Mabel asked: "Did anything happen?" "Yeah." Dipper said as he sat right across Bill. "If this is about Bill's presence, I'm the one who invited him, and he is quite a likeable person when he isn't a total psycho. And while you do have all the reasons to hate him, he is trying to be a better person, especially towards you, so maybe you could try to be nicer." Mabel said, shooting a glare at her brother, who rolled his eyes. His night was ruined.  


"Alright, how about we play something?" Wendy asked, trying to ease up the tension that has risen up. "Oh, let's play spin the bottle. Haven't kissed anyone in too long." Mabel said, cheerful once again. Everyone seemed pleased with the idea, except for Dipper. The idea made him nervous as hell, because he was still coming to terms with his sexuality and there was also a small chance that he might have to kiss Bill. Just a big no. "Well, we can't play. We don't have a bottle." He said. He knew it wasn't the best argument, but it was all he had. "I can fix that." Bill said and stood up. He went in the kitchen and returned a minute later with an empty bottle of beer. "There you go." He said as he sat down and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. "Oh, perfect then." Dipper says, forcing a smile. They start playing and everything is well until the last round.  


"Hm, turns out I get the last spin. Could aswell make a good one and say that since this is my last kiss for tonight I'll be the best one." Bill said, looking at Dipper with his all-seeing eye. "Can you stop being an arrogant asshole for a second and just spin that fucking bottle?" Dipper said, completely done with the demon's attitude. And Bill spun the bottle. "You say that only because you haven't kissed me, yet." He said with a smirk just as the bottle started slowing down. "Right, like I'd actually do that." Dipper said with the laugh and no one noticed that the bottle started spinning faster again. "You're the only one from this room I haven't kissed, just saying." Bill said just as the bottle stopped right in front of Dipper. Bill looks at the bottle and then at Dipper and smirks. "Oh, wouldn't you look at that." Bill said as Dipper looked down at the bottle and then at Bill. Dipper swallowed, nervous, just as Bill stood up and walked over to Dipper. He pushed Dipper on the floor, straddled him and started kissing up his neck, down his jawline and then he kissed Dipper on the lips. And the two kissed and kissed, Dipper moaning softly against Bill's lips, who was smirking widely, pleased at Dipper's reaction. But eventually Dipper needed air so they pulled away, looking in eachother's eyes and panting. For those few minutes they forgot anyone was in the room with them.  


Bill leaned in and pressed his lips against Dipper's so softly, and just once for a brief second before bitting Dipper's lower lip. Dipper moaned, and since the room was as silent as the grave, it echoed around the room as Bill started bitting along Dipper's jawline and down his neck down until his collar bone. Then the demon stood up and chuckled. He headed back to his spot, next to Mabel, with a smirk on his face, and all the eyes on him. Dipper sat up, his whole face was a bright red and he was too flustered to even function. He couldn't believe what just happened and he couldn't believe that he wanted a second kiss from Bill. But he didn't say that, especially since all the eyes were on the two of them. But Bill, unlike Dipper, was enjoying all the attention he was getting and was soaking in it. "What happened? I said this last kiss was gonna be good." He said still smirking.  


The rest moved on after that and said that next they should play "never have I ever". Everyone stood up and went in the kitchen to bring the alcohol needed for the next game, well everyone except for Dipper and Bill,who were now all alone. They were facing eachother perfectly and looking into eachother's eyes. Dipper wanted to know if that kiss messed up with Bill as much as it messed him up. Meanwhile Bill wanted to know if, after everything he did to Dipper and all the hateful words Dipper told him, there was a possibility that, maybe, Dipper liked Bill too. But of course there wasn't. The two just stood there, staring at eachother, too afraid to voice their questions.  Bill stood up and walked away, but he was stopped by Mabel. "That bottle was gonna stop far from my brother. Did you move it?" She asked Bill and he grinned. "You bet I did. I have a crush on your brother bigger than the fucking sun." He responded, but before Mabel could say anything, somebody called over for the two of them. They went back and saw that there were only two places left. Mabel let Bill sit next to Dipper and she sat next to them demon. They started playing never have I ever, but the catch was that you had to take  a shot for every thing you didn't do. So by the end of the game Dipper was almost too drunk to function.  


Bill got bored halfway through the game. He did everything anyone could ever imagine and if he couldn't drink, what was the point of the game. So he went in the kitchen and watched Dipper drink shot after shot while he was drinking beer after beer. The game ended eventually and Mabel insisted that Dipper goes to sleep, since he was so drunk. "I'm fine. I'll drink a glass of water and I'll be just fine." Dipper said and then he went in the kitchen, where he found Bill, sipping from a bottle of beer, with a sad expression on his face. He sat next to Bill, forgetting what he came for. Bill noticed Dipper's presence aswell and he turned his gaze towards the brunette, not sure what to say or do. He was confused. Confused by all the feelings he was suddenly feeling. And then, after minutes of agonising silence, Dipper cupped Bill's face and leaned in, until their lips touched. The hint of alcohol and nicotine from Bill's lips wasn't bothering him at all, on contrary he actually enjoyed it. And even more he loved the feeling of Bill's lips against his own. So he closed his eyes and kissed the demon.  


The kiss was clumsy and unsure, but Bill was overwhelmed anyway. Just the thought of Dipper kissing him overwhelmed him, let alone the feeling of their lips touching. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist, sliding his hands under Dipper's shirt so their skin was touching, even just a tiny bit. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, one of his hands being in Bill's hair, pulling the demon closer and deepening the kiss. Bill started to slowly run his hands up and down Dipper's back, pulling their bodies closer to eachother. And then Bill broke the kiss. Both were panting and were flustered, their cheeks red. Dipper was smiling, but Bill wasn't. "What happened?" Dipper asked as he rested his forehead against Bill's. "Why did you stopped? I want more." He continued and Bill closed his eyes "You're drunk. You're going to regret this next morning." Bill muttered, hating himself for saying that. Hating himself for stopping the kiss. Hating himself for kissing Dipper the first time. And hating himself for even coming in the first place. He knew that Dipper hated him, and he had all the reasons to hate him, and Bill understood that, but he just couldn't stay away. Right now he just wanted to kiss Dipper again. To feel Dipper's lips against his own and run his fingers against Dipper's skin. He just wanted to touch and kiss every inch of Dipper's skin. He wanted to make Dipper feel things he couldn't even imagine were real and make him feel so good he would be at the edge of his sanity, itching for more. Just the way Bill was itching for seeing Dipper every single day, even if all he got was hateful glares and mean words from Dipper. Just looking at Dipper's apparent sheer perfection, seeing him, from a certain distance, laughing and talking about his passions with that spark in his eyes and that sincere smile was enough for Bill.  


"I won't regret it." Dipper said and Bill sighed. "You're very drunk, of course you're gonna say that. But at the end of the day you hate me. And I don't think when you're sobber you're gonna be too happy about kissing with someone you hate." Bill said, dreading every word that was coming out of his mouth and a few times almost choking on his words, words he didn't want to say. He stood up and walked away while was cursing himself inwardly for his words and for leaving. But he had to. Or he was gonna do some things that will make Dipper hate him even more. But he didn't get to leave because Dipper grabbed his arm and spun him around.  


"Bill, I don't hate you. How could I? How could I hate you when whenever you laugh I get butterflies in my stomach? How could I hate you when I get weak to my knees whenever you smile? How could I hate you when I'm mesmerized by your voice? How could I hate you when my heart skips a beat whenever you look into my eyes? How could I hate you when I get all blushy when you have that michevous spark in your eyes and that proud smile on your face whenever you do something you're not supposed to? I don't hate you, at all. But I wished I hated you. You ruined me. My hate would be justified. But I can't hate you. Doesn't matter how much I tell myself that I hate you, how many mean things I tell you, how many hateful glare I shoot in your way and how much I push you away I just can't stay away from you and I can't get you out of my head and I can't stop thinking about how it would feel to kiss you or hold your hand and I can't stop thinking how much I'd love the to sit in a comfortable chair and read a good book in a rainy day while we cuddle. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And most certainly I won't regret what I'm about to do and what I said right now, because I should've said this long ago. So there, I love you, Bill and finally I admited it both to you and myself." Dipper said and Bill didnt know what to say. He was stunned by Dipper's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song choice for the title will be more obvious in the second part.


	2. Baby, Pull Me Closer

**\- four years later -**

In the last four years no one heard from Dipper at all. In the beginning everyone was worried, he wasn't answering his phone or his e-mail, he wasn't using his social media at all, he wasn't at the college he was supposed to go, they sent a letter there, apperantly he never even showed up there. They even looked for him. It was like he has gone off the face of earth. Until one night, when he asnwered one of the many e-mails Mabel sent him. His explanation wasn't satisfactory, but it was something. So they stopped worrying and everything went back to normal, except for Bill. He started feeling quilty, as if he was the reason Dipper basically disappeared. But he never told anyone that. He kept it for himself and let his feelings bottle up, and burst out through mean remarks, sarcastic answers and hateful glares.  


Bill and Ford were in Ford's underground laboratory in that night, in June, and were finishing up some math. The party for Mabel's graduation just finished and both Ford and Bill agreed some math would do them good. Bill was smoking cigarette after cigarette and it started annoying Ford, so he asked Bill to stop. The demon shook his head and said a blunt no. Ford sighed, he was completely done with Bill's shit, he had enough of it in the past 3 years.  


"Bill, what is wrong?" Ford asked, knowing that Bill won't cooperate unless he was in a good mood. "Nothing." Bill said, still smoking. "Something happened. Otherwise you wouldn't act like this." Ford said, looking at the demon who was surrounded by a could of smoke. "Do you really want to know?" Bill asked and Ford muttered a 'no, not really' just as Bill started talking again: "Well, I have a crush on Pinetree bigger than the fucking universe but he hates me. And I understand why he hates me and I'm upset at him for that. But then, that night, four years ago, came. That night that ruined me, completely. And I thought something good was gonna come out of it, but I was so wrong. And ever since then I just can't handle all this shit." "What happened?" Ford asked, now genuinely curios. He didn't specifically care for Bill's problems, but the idea of Bill having a crush was interesting and quite paradoxal to him, so he wanted to hear the whole story.   


"It was Pinetree and Shooting Star's 18th birthday and they were having that...gathering with their friends. I was invited too and I came after Shooting Star insisted I do. We were all playing spin the bottle and I had the last spin. So I decided to make it a good one, so when faith hadn't been in my favour I took the matter in my own hands and I made the bottle land on Pinetree. And we kissed. And it was the greatest kiss I've ever had." Bill said staring into space, with a small smile on his face as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Moving on, the game ended after that and they started playing never have I ever. I got bored because I did everything and if I couldn't drink what was the point. So I went in the kitchen and started drinking by myself. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head. By the time the game ended I was somewhere between slightly buzzed and completely drunk, and I still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. And then the person I wanted to see the most showed up. He was so drunk he could barely stand. And we stared at eachother until he pulled me closer and kissed me. And we kissed, but it was going too far so I pulled away. And, as much as I hated it I told him that we can't continue and tried to walk away. But he grabbed my arm, spun me around and gave me a speech about how he actually loves me and," Bill began and smirked as he continued, "I'd rather keep to myself what happened next. But afterwards, at like 4am I left and I didn't return until Pinetree left the town. I was too scared of his reaction in the morning, when he was sober. I was scared that he'll hate me even more. And it doesn't help the fact that he hasn't been seen or heard from since that night. It makes me feel like it's my fault for that. I feel like he wanted to run away from me, because of what happened that night. And it makes me regret what happened that night. It makes me regret not leaving after he gave me that speech. It makes me regret letting him kiss me. It makes me regret moving the bottle so it would land on him.It makes me regret even showing up that night. I have no idea what is going on with me and why I feel like this, but I hate it. Because I know my feelings will never be mutual." Bill finished.  


He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and pulled out a cigarette. His hands were shaking. He lit the cigarette up and took a long drag from it. His insides were aching and he was on the verge of tears. Until now he tried to push out these thoughts and for the most part he was succeeding. Until now."I'm sure Dipper didn't leave because of you. That's just ridiculous." Ford said and Bill chuckled dryly. "I suppose I might be exaggerating a tiny bit." The demon said, his voice breaking towards the end. "Look, Bill, I don't know what to tell you. I never even thought you are capable of anything remotely close to love so this is kind of confusing to me, but don't blame yourself for that night. You didn't anything bad, the only thing you actually did was moving that bottle, and that's not worth feeling quilty about. If you really want to feel quilty for something, then feel quilty for all the awful things you did. And if you really can't stop thinking about that night then try to occupy your mind with something else." Ford said, trying to help. He actually felt bad for the demon, despite everything Bill did to him. "Thanks, Stanford. Do you mind if we finish this later?" Bill asked, gesturing towards the piles of papers from the desk in front of the two. "Sure, we'll finish them tomorrow." Ford said, realizing that that was the best thing he could do for Bill right now, it was alao getting late and since now he could sleep peacefully, Ford decided not to waste his nights doing things he can do later. "I was thinking I could finish them by myself tonight, but tomorrow is ok too." The demon said and got up, ready to leave. "And before you leave I think there is something you might want to know." Ford said, realizing that it was the best if Bill found out from him, before it actually happened.  


"Dipper is gonna come back in Gravity Falls tonight." "What?" Bill said, wide eyed. "But...but...I..." He began stuttering, unsure of what to say. "Who else knows?" He asked eventually and Ford didn't look him in the eye as he said: "Everyone, except for you. No one thought you'd care, but you obviously do." He said and the demon let his head down. "Thanks for telling me." He said and left the laboratory and then the shack. He needed some time alone and some alcohol. He went at a cheap motel with a bar, that opened three years ago, and ordered a drink. He got his drink a few seconds later and he started sipping from it, wondering how he ended up being the mess he is now. He had drink after drink, but he still couldn't stop the thoughts that were going through his head. It was too much for someone who never had any feelings, and then the last person he wanted to see entered the doors of the bar.  


Dipper was looking now better than ever. His hair was actually put in place and was definitely cut recently, he was wearing a pair of rectangular glasses, and they were suiting him so well, too well for Bill's liking. And he was also smiling. A big and genuine smile, which made Bill's heart to melt. As Bill examined Dipper better he saw tattoos of ancient symbols peaking from under Dipper's shelves. Bill recognised all the symbols. They weren't pretty. Dark magic at its finest, but for some reason they fitted so well with this version of Dipper. A very happy, sure of himself and confident version of Dipper. Bill could definitely dig those changes. Bill kept looking at Dipper, mesmerized, and he didn't noticed that Dipper saw him. Now they were just staring at eachother from across the room, until Dipper gathered some courage and walked over to Bill. "Hey." Dipper said and he bit his lip. The air got caught in Bill's throat. "Shit, he's hotter up close." He thought as he looked at Dipper, who has changed so much, but it was a good type of change."Hey." Bill said, eventually, in a breathy voice. And then silence fell between them.  


"I see you're back in Gravity Falls. What's the occasion?" Bill said, trying to break the agonising silence. "Well, everyone thinks I finish college, but honestly, there's no occasion." Dipper said and he sat on the seat next to Bill. His heart was beating so fast he could swear it was gonna jump from his chest in any moment and his palms were sweating. He didn't knew why he was so nervous, but yet there he was, being so nervous he was surprised he didn't had a panic attack yet. He looked around, trying to distracts himself from the demon, who was looking just as he remembered, and he was messing with Dipper's just he used to. Eventually Dipper's eyes fell on Bill's half empty glass. He took it and drank the remaining alcohol from it, he really needed that, but sadly it didn't help. He was so nervous that soon he was gonna break down. "Rough day?" Bill asked just as Dipper put the glass back down. "You have no idea." Dipper said, his eyes meeting Bill's. And they stared in eachother's eyes, mesmerized by the other, completely and utterly in love, but yet it seemed like they weren't meant to be.  


Eventually Dipper's eyes landed on Bill's lips, which were looking as kissable as Dipper remembered. And then Dipper's gaze started switching in between Bill's eyes and lips, until he managed to look at the clock behind Bill and he gasped when he saw the hour. "It's getting late. We should probably go at the shack." Dipper said and Bill nodded in agreement. Bill left the money for his drinks and the two slowly made their way to Dipper's car, Dipper talking about how was college, after Bill asked him. Dipper's car was an old second hand car, which Bill was surprised was still working. And two were now just sitting in silence, looking at the car and Bill started wondering why Dipper wasn't opening the car. And then Dipper spun him around, wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and kissed Bill. Without any hesitation, Bill kissed Dipper back. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck and pulled Dipper closer to him, deepening the kiss, but Dipper pulled away. His cheeks were red and he was panting. Bill assumed he was the same. In that moment all of Bill's attention was on Dipper.  


"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Dipper said in a breathy voice and Bill cupped Dipper's face with his hands and said: "Why are you sorry? I loved it." The two looked in eachother's eyes and almost kissed again, but Dipper stepped away from Bill and unlocked the car. He opened the door of the car and bit his lip, before looking back at Bill. "I loved it too." He said eventually. "Now...we should go." "What's the hurry. They haven't seen you in 4 years, I'm sure they can resist one more night." Bill said as he stepped closer to Dipper, closed the door and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist. "Bill..." Dipper began but he couldn't continue as the demon pulled Dipper closer to him. Bill leaned in and Dipper could feel Bill's hot breath against his neck. He closed his eyes and tried telling Bill to stop, but he couldn't. He didn't want Bill to stop, not a tiny bit, and he was lying to himself if he said otherwise. "What?" Bill whispered in Dipper's ear and Dipper was gonna tell Bill to stop, but that is not what happened. "They can definitely wait one more night. Anyway I missed you the most." Dipper said in a breathy voice as Bill kissed Dipper's neck. Dipper could feel Bill smirking against his skin and his heart skipped a beat.  


"Thought so." Bill said and a chill went along Dipper's spine. Bill pressed his lips against Dipper's for a brief second, as he slid his hands under Dipper's shirt, resting them on Dipper's bare back, but Dipper wasn't having it. He wanted much more than small kisses and soft touches. So he pulled the demon in a passionate kiss, to which Bill responsed immediately as his hands started moving lower and lower on Dipper's back, until the demon's hands moved on Dipper's hips amd pulled his as close as he could, their bodies being pressed against eachother.  


But Dipper broke the kiss an d took Bill's hand into his own. "We can't do this, not here at least." He said looking around. The street was deserted but that didn't change Dipper's mind. "Fine, as you wish." Bill said, with a smirk and Dipper couldn't be more confused. Bill moved his gaze towards Dipper's car and only then he understood what Bill was suggesting. "No. That's never going to happen." Dipper said taking a step back. "Are you sure?" Bill asked, with his eyebrows raised. "We could be seen." Dipper said, raising his hands, not understanding how Bill could be so calm. "What if I promised you that we won't be seen?" Bill asked and Dipper sighed, defeated. "Then, ok." Dipper muttered. He missed Bill's touch too much to protest anymore.  


So, the two got in the car and as Bill closed the door, Dipper thanked whatever deity was up there that it just rained and you couldn't see a thing through the windows. He took a deep breath and turned to Bill who leaned in and kissed Dipper as he started undoing the buttons on Dipper's shirt. He took off Dipper's shirt and started kissing down Dipper's neck and then on his shoulder, but he stopped when he saw the tattoo from Dipper's shoulder. "Nice tattoo." He whispered in Dipper's ear and Dipper shivered when Bill's hot breath touched his skin. Dipper could swear he could feel the hint of nicotine from Bill's breath, just like last time, but now it was more intense than four years ago."T-thanks." He muttered and he could swear he heard Bill laugh. "So thoughtful of you." The demon muttered with a smirk plastered on his face and then he bit the tattoo, which got him a moan from Dipper.  


"Don't get your hopes too high, I was drunk when I got it." Dipper said, wrapping his arms around Bill's waist. "Yeah, well do you regret it?" Bill asked resting his forehead against Dipper's. "Not a tiny bit." Dipper asked, getting lost in Bill's gold eyes. "Do you remember anything from the night you got it?" Bill asked, curios about every detail from that night, while caressing the tattoo with his finger. The thought that Dipper thought about him enough to get that tattoo, even drunk, made Bill so happy. "No. But I've been told I just bursted in my tattoo artist's house and demanded that he tattoos that on that very specific spot, without justifying it. And I refused to leave until I got what I wanted. I still wonder why I wanted it on that spot so bad." Dipper explained and Bill smiled. "I might have the answer to that." He said and was about to pull down the sleeve of his shirt when Dipper stopped him.  


The two looked in eachother's eyes for a second, Dipper's cheeks were pink. He had no idea why he did what he just did. Bill let go of his shirt and then he took it off completely. This time Dipper didn't protested in anyway. Dipper looked at Bill's naked shoulders, already guessing what the demon wanted to show him. And his guess was right. On his left shoulder, on the exact same spot was a tattoo identical with Dipper's. Dipper started laughing, a sad laugh. "Of course I had to get a matching tattoo with yours. and of course I had to get in that night. In the night when I got drunk so I could get you out of my head." Dipper said and he rested against the door of the car, away from Bill.  


"You know, in the past four years all I could think about was you. I almost ruined my life a few times because of it, but doesn't matter what happened I couldn't get you out of my head, nor that night. I thought that if I didn't see you, or talk with you, you were going to stop haunting me, but I was wrong. I shut myself out from everyone and hid, like a coward, hanging everything I ever had on a possibility, and I didn't even accomplished what I wanted. So now here I am. I give up on trying to make myself stop loving you. Yes, you ruined me, in more ways than one, but I love you. I love you so much, Bill, and I hope you still love me aswell." Dipper said and Bill took Dipper's hand in his own.  


"Of course I still love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will. And," Bill began and stopped himself before continuing. He looked in Dipper's eyes and then he said: "Dipper, I was a coward too. I left after  we had sex that night. I was scared that when you were gonna be sober you were going to hate me even more than before. And after that night I couldn't bear that, not even the mere thought of it. So I ran. I didn't even get to say goodbye. But I thought I was gonna fix that when you were gonna return. But you never did. At the beginning of every break I was waiting and only Shooting Star was showing up, and I kept waiting but still nothing. Eventually I gave up and since that moment I blamed myself for the fact that you seemed to have disappeared out of the face of the earth. And it hurt. I started smoking too much, hoping it would take my mind off you, but it didn't work." Bill said while looking at Dipper. He sat closer to Dipper and kissed the top of Dipper's hand before saying: "But now you're here, and you don't hate me, so none of that matters."  


And then, Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper, tracing with his fingers on Dipper's back and pulling Dipper closer to him, until their bodies were pressed against eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the song choice makes sense now.


End file.
